Tales A Snails Nothing Transcript
(The episode starts where Gary is watching television. Gary is starting at the T.V. for as long as he thinks. Suddenly, 87 hours later SpongeBob came by and turns the T.V. off just for Gary to look at him) SpongeBob: (To Gary) Do you know what today is little guy? Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: It's take Gary for a walk to the Vet day! In order for your first check up. Gary: (Bored) Meow. (Slithered off but SpongeBob lasso the leach and puts it on Gary and took him outside for a walk. The scene cuts to the Vet where all the other pets are with their owners. SpongeBob took Gary inside the Vet) SpongeBob: Isn't this great, Gary? A whole pet hopsital for your first check up! (Gary sees all the other pets with their owners waiting in line for a check up) Come on Gary. Let's go wait in line. (He took Gary and walks behind the line next to Harold fish and his pet worm) Nurse: Next in line for a pet that is with you please. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Well Gary, we're almost there. French Narrator: (Reading Time card) 5 mintues later... (SpongeBob and Gary are the next in line in front of the door while Harold fish and his pet worm comes out of the door) Nurse: Next in line for a check up please. SpongeBob: We made it, Gary! We're the next ones in line. Now let's get in there for your first check up. (He took Gary inside the doctor's room where Dr. Gill Gilliam is waiting for the next pet patient) Dr. Gill Gilliam: Ahh just a sea sponge I wasnted to see. How are you in this fine fine day? SpongeBob: I'm fine doctor but Gary here needs a check up and you knew you'd help us check him. Dr. Gill Gilliam: Well, what are we waiting for? Place your pet snail on a testing bed for imsporation. (SpongeBob placed Gary on a testing bed so that Dr. Gill Gilliam may check on him) Let's start off with the screening test. Gary: Meow. (Dr. Gill Gilliam lowers the screen and connects it to Gary's shell so that he can see the screen) SpongeBob: Is he gonna be ok doctor? Dr. Gill Gilliam: Ahh, he's gonna be just fine. Just watch the screen. (SpongeBob, Gary and Dr. Gill Gilliam watched the screen with two episodes in a flashback. In the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" Gary packs his things and starts to run away and headed towards Bass Vegas. And in the episode "Gary in Love" Gary goes on an exsensive quest to go find a little snail named Mary. And that is that) SpongeBob: Well Doctor, what does it say about him? Dr. Gill Gilliam: It appears that your pet snail has been sneaking out of your house on his own two times on his own. And he was never going to pet school. SpongeBob: Pet School? Dr. Gill Gilliam: That's right. But in order for your pet snail to pass the screening test, he must go to pet school. SpongeBob: Doctor, thanks for the imformation on checking Gary and for that I must take him there now. Gary: Meooooow!! SpongeBob: C'mon Gary it's nothing to be afraid of. (He picks up Gary and goes out the exit. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet School where all snails and four worms are playing toys, reading a book and doing tricks. He took Gary inside the Bikini Bottom Pet School in his hands and puts him down infront) Isn't this great, Gary? A whole school full of your own species. (Gary sees the four worms and all the snails in place) Go ahead. Have a good time! (Walks away while heading toward his own school) I'll just head to Boating School and pass the boating test again. (Gary slithers toward the other snails who are playing with toys. There he sees all of his friends Snellie, Lary, Dainel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary with the four worms. Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney and Jan) Gary: Hi you guys! Snellie: Gary you finally made it! Gary: Snellie? Lary? and all the others...here? What's goin on here? Mary: We've been all sent to Pet School! And your owner took you there so that we can't play together while the managers around! Lary: Yeah Gary, I can't beliveve your owner made me go to pet school to see the teacher. Snellie: My owner Squidward took me there to see you so that I can pass the screening test like you. Petey: It says so right in the book that we must go to pet school. Mary: Besides if Mable took me there I didn't refuse to be her pet. Mosteeze: Those owner always taking our orders from them. Daniel: How are we going to get out of this one? Gary: Everyone calm down. Now we all know our owners to us to pet school. But if we work together we can break outta here just to be sure we pass the screening test. Foofie: Gary's got a point. We should follow his orders. Pat: Meow meow meow meow. Victoria: What is it, Pat? Pat: Meow! Penney: Y'all seen somebody coming to school? Pat: Meow. Micheal: Oh the Pet Manager. Edward: Yes indeed. He's the guy from the Bikini Bottom Pet Show and he's going to be our teacher. Gary: Wow. Really? Eugene: Oh yes I'm sure he'll pass us all from expression. Sweet Sue: When will he be coming? Mr. Doodles: Well, the time said he'll be coming to our school right about... (Someone knocking on the door) Now! Boss: Heads up fellas he's coming! Let's hide! Mrs. Squggles: I'm with you Bossman. (All four worms hide under the table while all the snails hide in their shells. Rex the Worm comes in the Bikini Bottom Pet School while he wiggles in there he brought the Pet Manager along. All Snails come out of their shells and the four worms come out from under the table) Pet Manager: Ah my first day teaching the other pets in pet school. Rex: (Panting) Warf! Mary: Who's that? Foofie: That's the Pet Manager from the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Mosteeze: And Rex the Worm is with him all along. Pat: Meooooooooooow. Rocky: Happy to meet ya. Pet Manager: Pets in your places. (All snails and worms are in place. The snails are sitting around their table and the four worms are sitting around their table) Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Pet School! And I see all the snails and worms who all ready know each other! All Snails: Meooooow. Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney and Jan: Arf, arf!! Pet Manager: Pets we have a new wrm who will be joining us today. Please welcome Rex the Worm!! Rex: (Panting) Arrrrf! All Pets: Meow, Meow, Meow, Arf, Arf, Arf, Meow, Meow, Meow. Rex: Warrrrrrf!! (Panting. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob going to Boating School when he bumps into an old collage buddy Flats who is now a movie director) Flats: (Zooms in the camera at SpongeBob) Well, if it isn't SpongeBob. I see you have come to Boating School. SpongeBob: Flats! What are you doing here?! Flats: Oh I'm a movie director now. SpongeBob: A movie director? Flats: Yes. I can direct anything now. SpongeBob: Why no wonder your Dad wants you to be a movie director you have gradguladed. And why are you still alive? Flats: Do you remember I was trying so hard to kick somebodies butt? (SpongeBob thinks as the scene flashes back to the episode "The Bully" Who was trying to punch SpongeBob but he was too soft and he was laughing because he was ticklied. Scene flashes back to SpongeBob who was still thinking and then he remembered) SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff is so right about you. Flats: Yes. She was. Mrs. Puff: Is someone here for you SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yes Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff: (Sees Flats) Oh Flats you're alive! And you're a movie director. Flats: Thanks, and I can direct everybody who acts to anything they say with lines. Mrs. Puff: Well what are you too waiting for? Come inside so we start class. SpongeBob: Yes Mrs. Puff. (He and Flats get inside the building of Boating School as the scene cuts to all snails and worms inside the Bikini Bottom Pet School. The Pet Manager lined up the snails and worms for a quick check up) Pet Manager: Alright let's see. Uh-hun. (Checks on Boss) Uh-hun. (Checks on Dan and Spike) Good. (Checks on Daniel) Whoa. (Checks on Mosteeze) Easy stalks lens. (Checks on Victoria) Oh my. (Checks on Edward) Oh good len jackson. (Checks on Penney) Ahh, Foofie. (Checks on Foofie) Excellent brown strench well diffed lipcap erlaies. Foofie you are looking as good as ever just like your owner Charles. Foofie: Meoooow. (Pet Manager walks to Mary, Petey, Gary, Snellie and Lary) Pet Manager: Hey, Mary you seem to be little like all the other snails hun? Mary: Meoooow. Pet Manager: Let us say we check and see have a look shall we? (Checks on Mary) Ah yes. Some coral plipstick nice bow and nice pretty eyelashes. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. Pet Manager: Let us not forget the three snails yes? (Suddenly there's a knock on the door) Now who could that be? (Walks to the door and opens it and there was another Purple worm with hair and Moustache) Ah a purple worm with hair and moustache please come in. Light Purple Worm: Arrrrrrf! Arrrf! (He wiggles inside the Bikini Bottom Pet School) Pet Manager: Pets in your places. (They do so) This is the light purple worm you would be playing with right now so do be nice to him before lunch time will we? All Snails and Worms: Meoooooooooooow, meow, meooow, arf arf arf! Pet Manager: Good Pets! Now go on now my pet purple worm. Light Purple Worm: Arrrrf! Arrrrrf! (Wiggles toward all snails and worms) Pet Manager: Now I better get something for you pets to eat while I'm at Barg 'n' Marts. I'll be right back. (He walks out the door to get something for all the snails and worms) Pat: (Looks at the light purple worm) Meow. Meow meow meow. Mr. Doodles: I've never seen a light purple worm with hair and moustache before. Mrs. Squggles: He's gorgous. Kenney: I probably know him back at the pet show. Jan: Why it is the light purple worm. Rex: Arrrrrf! (Panting) Gary: Well what do you know? A worm can never have too many friends too. Lary: Yeah. This is a fine school for us pets after all. Snellie: He can bark out loud. Foofie: What's your name light purple worm? Light Purple Worm: (In Jerry Trainor's voice) My name is Max and I was never nice to owners but to you pets I was so happy to see you. Boss: Whoa whoa whoa. Let's try this again. So you're name is Max, and you said you hate annoying owners. Is that what your saying? Max: My answer, Yes. Spike: Hey Max. Your not the only worm around here who hates owners. Dan: Yeah and got yourself a moustache. Very nice hun? Max: It's not my moustache or my hair you snails! It's my grooming make over! Don't you remember the pet riot back in the pet show? Mary: What pet riot? I'm not mad. Mosteeze: Like the answer to our question. Yes. Petey: Guys. It's what he said acording to the book. Back when Gary started the pet riot... (Sceen flashes back to the episode "Grooming Gary" where Gary takes orders from other pets and attack their owners) The owners have been surrounded by their pets. They tired to run for their lives trying to survive but an ol sea sponge make the speech for himself. (Scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails and worms who finally remembered) And that's what happened back in the pet show. Foofie: Those pets were us isn't it? Max: Yes. Edward: That's not what it happened in the pet show! Some of us were not there during the conest. Penney: You know, Edward's got a point. Daniel: Now's all's we gotta do is to find the way out of this school and going back to our clubhouse till tomorrow. Pat: Meow. Rex: Arrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Micheal: But how? The owners won't let us leave this school until we pass the screening test. Eugene: You're right. After we all play together! Until the manager gets back for food. All Pets: Yeeeaaaaaaaaah!!! Gary: Let's go for it! Let's all play with our toys for the Pet Manager's return. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Flats and Mrs. Puff outside the Boating School building taking the exam) Mrs. Puff: Now we're going to take this nice and slow. SpongeBob, what do we do first while driving a boat? SpongeBob: Always put on your seat belts on. Mrs. Puff: Good now nice and easy. Now let's slowy... Flats: I'll take it from here, Puff. And... Action!! (SpongeBob floors the boatmobile with his feet and begins to drive forward real fast) Mrs. Puff: Whooooooa!! SpongeBob: Don't worry I'll past this next test on this one, Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff: I hope so! (SpongeBob now controls the boatmobile First he turns the boatmobile Left and Right next he go straight Then he turns side to side on the road while crossing the finish line) Flats: And scened. Mrs. Puff: Phew. SpongeBob: Is that perfect for ya? Flats: That drving is perfect! Mrs. Puff: Ahh Excellent work, driving the boatmobile SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Thank you, Mrs. Puff! Flats: Can we please go back to the building already? SpongeBob: Okay. Okay. You don't have to be so rude. (He, Flats and Mrs. Puff go back inside the Boating School building as the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet School where all snails and worms play with their toys) Rocky: (Sleeping) Zu zu zu zu zu. Mosteeze: (Twirls her ribbon) Yaaaaaaaaaay!! Yeah, yeah, yeah!! (Mary, Sweet Sue, Victoria and Pat play with their dolls while meowing. Micheal, Penney, Edward, Petey, Daniel, Eugene and Foofie play with their to trucks. Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney, Jan, Rex and Max played with their squishy petballs. And Boss, Dan and Spike hang out and watched them play) Gary: Thanks for joining us so that we can play together, Max. Max: You are so welcome. Snellie: I think we played together whatever we like in here. Lary: Yeah. Let's keep on playing with are toys. (Plays with his blocks) Rex: Arrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Pat: Meoooow!! Dan: Hey Boss, The Manager's back. Boss: Oh yeah? Alright everyone of yous. Stop playing with your toys and get to your persissions. Spike: Yeah. He's coming back with something special. (All snails get into their persissions in line and all worms get into their persissions while sitting around the table when the Manager comes back with cans of snail-po and cans of worm food inside his bags) Pet Manager: Come and get it! I've got cans of snail-po and worm food. All Snails and Worms: (Happy and excited) Meooooooow!! Meoow!! Arf arf arf!! (Slithers and wiggles fast to the Pet Manager) Pet Manager: Now now. One at a time! (All Snails and Worms calmed down) That's better. There's plenty of snail-po for all of you snails! (Hands one to Gary then to Snellie then to Lary then to Daniel then to Boss then to Dan then to Spike then to Micheal then to Victoria then to Eugene then to Pat then to Penney then to Sweet Sue then to Edward then to Petey then to Mosteeze then to Foofie and then to Mary. All the snails slithered off with their cans of snail-po) I picked up some cans of worm food just for you worms. (Hands one to Mr. Doodles then to Mrs. Squggles then to Kenney then to Jan then to Rex and then to Max. The six worms wiggles off with their cans of worm food) Enjoy your food my pets! All Pets: Meoooooooow! Arf arf! (They all begin to eat their food) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Hours Later... (We see the cans from their food are empty from all snails and worms. Belts on all the snail's bellies snaps. A bunch of fat breaks through their shells) All Snails: Meooow! (Pat the Snail burps) All Worms: (Panting) Arf, arf, arf! Pet Manager: Everyone has eaten their's? That's pretty good. Now it's time for you pets to past the screening test. (All the Pets stand in their persissions to watch the big screening T.V.) Bring out the Big T.V. Screen! (The scallops bring the big TV screen for all the snails and worms to see) Let's Watch! (The lights has been turned off and the big T.V. screen has been turned on for all the snails and worms to see better) All Snails and Worms: Oooooooh...! All Snails: Meooooow! All Worms: (Panting) Arf arf arf! All Snails and Worms: Arf arf arf arf arf! Meooooooooow! Mreoooooooow! Arf arf arf! Meoooooooooow! Arf arf arf! (The big T.V. screen has been turned off and the lights have been turned on) Pet Manager: Well my pets, what do you think? All Snails and Worms: OH YES! WE LOVE YOU'RE BIG TELEVISION SCREEN, PET MANAGER! Pet Manager: (Suprised gasp) Did you all say something? Gary: Oh yes we said we love you're big television screen Pet Manager. Pet Manager: Phew. I thought for a second I imaged you were all talking to me. Pat: Meow. Rex: Arrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Pet Manager: Well almost all the other pets. Gary: We always wanted to pass your screening test with you sir. But we gotta go back for what we do best. The Snail Clubhouse. Snellie: It's are home for pets only. Lary: No owners allowed. Mary: It's right over here with long grass the swings, the seesaw and slides at Snail-Park. (Everyone agrees) Pet Manager: Oh okay. Looks like you pets have passed the screening test. You're all free to go! All Pets: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Slithers and wiggles excitedly out the Bikini Bottom Pet School) Pet Manager: So long my pets! Have fun all by yourselves! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails and worms play together while Boss, Dan and Spike chat and watch them play) Boss: I'm glad that were back at are own clubhouse. Dan: But the best part is Rex and Max are now in our clubhouse. Spike: I want those worms to be on our side. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrrf! Pat: Meow! Max: Well no one's ever seen the clubhouse near Snail-Park before. It was born that way. Gary: Oh this is where we play games and make a plan around the table. Snellie: Uh-hun. Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss made this clubhouse all by himself. Lary: So now that we passed the screening test. Were free from the Bikini Bottom Pet School. Daniel: He's right! Foofie: We would never going to school again. (All the pets laughed. That nightwe cut to SpongeBob's pineapple home. Gary is writing his favorite snail journal while SpongeBob talks to him, Snellie and Lary all about that day) SpongeBob: Hey Gary, Snellie and Lary. Aren't you glad you took the big screening test? Gary: We sure did, SpongeBob. We had a great day at school with the Pet Manager. Snellie: And we even have lunch since we were hungry. Lary: Yeah thanks to you. You have to go to your own school. SpongeBob: I took Gary to the Vet today. And Dr. Gill Gilliam checks on him to see if he wants to go to school. And I go to my own Boating School when I bumped into my old collage buddy Flats who's now a movie director. Another day another adventure. I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure you're going to hun Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and SpongeBob went fast asleep and SpongeBob snores peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Larry Lobster: And Larry. Gary: In this crossover with Living Like Larry, I'm doing some cool tricks. I want to become Larry's new side kick with all my stunts. Larry Lobster: Keep dreaming, Gary. 'Cause my buddies SpongeBob and Patrick are making extreme videos about you doing some cool tricks and all the snails are watching. Gary: Okay, now that's cool! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Living Like Gary!!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes